onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ryuu Tsubasa
"Do not you dare underestimate someone by appearance." ''- Ryuu Tsubasa'' Ryuu Tsubasa (竜の翼 Ryū no tsubasa) is the captain of the Pegasus Wings Pirates sailing the Grand Line, New World and Four Blues being currently the ruler of the south central area of the new world. He is the former blacksmith of the Straw Hat Pirates and after some years of their separation he joined his old nakamas Kure S. Akira and Riku Di Cielo on the currently strongest group of the world the 5 Gods of the New World. Even before he joined a pirate crew he had already received a reward for his head due to having killed several marines at a Navy base and currently he have an amount of 830,000,000. Over the years he has gained great reputation as both a blacksmith (being one of the bests in the world) as a swordsman having become the third best swordsman in the world (being Zoro the first and Akira the Second). Appearance Overall Appearance Despite his small stature in the beginning he had a highly developed body due to working as a blacksmith from very small age. Before the timeskip, Ryuu had short wild dark hair and grey/black eyes that for some reason unknown turn red when he gets excited. After the timeskip, he was taller, his muscles became more empowered and his hair have become longer and calm. Before Timeskip The first time he was seen ryuu appeared to be much younger than he really was able to easily impersonate a child although he actually was the same age as Zoro. His hair was completely wild and his eyes showed nature calm and relaxed without great efforts. All the clothes he wore were light, comfortable and tailored to be more practical to fight due to his eccentric style and for being able to forge without worrying about things to get in the way. At that time he had a wide variety of weapons both completely hidden and in plain sight. After Timeskip After the timeskip, he was extremely moved by being much taller, more muscular, his hair were calmer and he even grew some hair on his chin. His clothes at the time were more discreet and simple and can be spoken as appropriate for his age. Current After twelve years since the separation of the straw hat ryuu changed much being relatively taller, his hair is now longer and he uses it in a ponytail. He now has a highly developed body due to years he went on to forge, and how he now spends most of his time training and taking care of kids he used to just use a green and black kimono. Bounties |} Major Battles *Ryuu ,Monkey D. Luffy, Roronoa Zoro, Sanji, Chopper,Akira and Riku Di Cielo vs. Franky Family *Ryuu, Brook,Akira, & Straw Hat Pirates vs. Oars *Ryuu & Straw Hat Pirates vs. Pacifista PX-5 *Ryuu vs. Khaos *Ryuu vs. Pacifistas *Ryuu vs. Marine Vice-Admirals *Pegasus Wings Pirates vs. Heatwave Pirates **Ryuu Tsubasa vs. Raiken Montizuma Trivia *Ryuu were always competing with Franky to know who were the best blacksmith (most of the times being him the winner). *Ryuu is very particular gentleman with Nami and Robin. *When Ryuu gets excited his eyes turn red. *Ryuu is always in constant competition with Akira and Riku to know which one is the strongest of the crew. *Ryuu is weak when it comes to alcohol always losing to Riku and Zoro holding on at most one day without getting drunk. *When Ryuu gets drunk he falls asleep instantly. *Ryuu loves to fish and in most cases creates great relationships with people that he fishes with. *Ryuu main theme is Youen Naru Site Navigation Category:Pirate Category:Pirates Category:Pegasus Wings Pirates Category:Captains Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Straw Hat Pirates Category:Pirate Captains Category:Human Category:Haki & Martial Arts Category:Logia User Category:5 Gods of the New World Category:Juushishi Category:New World Characters Category:Swordsmen